Eyes Not Meant to be Seen
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place after Scenario Campaign, Lars is bothered by Alisa wearing sunglasses after her repair so when he tells her to remove them, she now has red eyes instead of green. Luckily, she's still the same Alisa he knows of. Inspired from Pyrrha of Soul Calibur V when she now has a demonic right arm, but she has her normal personality.


Life looks perfect for me this far. What's great so far is that Alisa is repaired and ready to spend some quality time with me.

There's only one thing that bothered me when it comes to her.

She's wearing sunglasses, that's what.

Every time I tried to spend some quality time with her, I always tried telling her to take them off for me to see her green eyes, but she refuses. She claimed that her eyes aren't fixed. I think she's lying.

The next day, I'm hoping to get some answers.

We decided to hang out together in a museum where we take a good look at some interesting fine artwork and exhibits. Now, during lunchtime, I think it's time I decided to talk to her about what she's hiding under the sunglasses she's wearing.

"Alisa, we need to talk privately, now," I said firmly.

"Okay," she agreed.

I lead her outside the museum, but from behind. That way, no one will notice our conversation.

"Alisa, this has got to stop," I said strictly while putting my hands to my pockets.

"What's got to stop, Lars?" she asked.

"Ever since you got fixed, you started wearing sunglasses and avoided my questions of why are you wearing them. You even wear them during night time. It's as if you don't trust me," I replied to her question. Then, she started to feel sad. "Look, is it because of what happened at Millennium Tower when you betrayed me for Jin that you can't trust me?"

She nodded.

That's obvious.

"Look, Jin's dead, so what? He's not watching us through you, so please..." I hold out my hand to her shoulder for comfort. "Trust me, and show what is under those sunglasses you're wearing."

"Okay, Lars, I'll show you the reason why I'm wearing sunglasses, but don't run or scream, okay?"

I nodded.

It was then that she took off her sunglasses and when she did, I noticed her eyes are not green, but it's red. I know those eyes; the same ones when Jin disabled her Safe Mode to make her betray me. Anyway, I promised her I won't run or scream. I have to be sure first of what I'm seeing right now.

"Alisa, is that really you in there?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me," she replied.

I was relief to hear that. She may have red eyes, but she still has her free will. In other words, she may have the eyes of betrayal, but she's still the same Alisa I know of. Now I'm curious about her new red eyes.

"How?" I stared at her new red eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened," she started.

She told me that while Lee was repairing her, he successfully got rid of Jin's commands over her so in case he would come back to try and make her betray me again, it wouldn't work anymore. Unfortunately, doing this is no easy task for him. Because of how complex it is, her green eyes were destroyed in the process, leaving her with red eyes. Still, she has her free will.

I was relief.

"Lars..." she said with sadness.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for betraying you to Jin. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore because of this. I don't blame you. This is goodbye."

She started walking away from me. Good thing I got a choice of words for this situation.

"You know, I also worked for Jin, and I had betrayed someone on one mission," this is my choice of words.

Hearing this makes her come back to me as she gives me a big hug. She is relief to hear that. Of course, I returned the hug.

"Thank you, Lars. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, Alisa," I replied in a whisper.

Then we let go of the hug.

"Now that things are cleared between us, I got an activity for the two of us can do," I stated.

We stood outside of Mishima Zaibatsu as Nina approached us and gives me the remote control with a red button.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied before she walked away from this. I turned to Alisa afterwards. "We don't need these to find happiness."

"Let's end this once and for all. The two of us can do it," she said.

I smiled at my idea, and she did the same. This proves that even though she has red eyes now, she still has her free will. We grabbed the remote together, and pressed the button. Suddenly, explosions occur that it not only destroyed Mishima Zaibatsu, but also G-Corporation.

Once that is done, she puts her arms sidewards as if she wanted a hug from me. Just as she is about to back down, I hugged her, and of course, she returned it.

"We made so many mistakes because of Jin, so now, we must make amends for the rest of our lives, but for now..."

We let go of the hug.

"Let's just go home together," I said.

This is when I showed my right hand so I can touch her left hand. She looked at on this.

"Yes," she said before looking at me with her new eyes. "We're together once again."

We walked away from the remnants of the Mishima Zaibatsu as we continued on being together for the rest of our lives. As for Alisa, she may have the eyes of betrayal, but she's still the same person I know of.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you Pyrrha from Soul Calibur V? She is based from Alisa. How? Here's how if you look on her Tekken wikia page.  
**

**Both are the female protagonists in their games' respective story mode.**

**Both are sidekicks to the male protagonists (Lars and Patroklos).**

**Both betrayed the male protagonists and switched sides with the villain they're opposing against in the climax (Jin has Alisa's Safe Mode disabled and Tira gets Pyrrha possessed by the sword, Soul Edge).**

**Also, their eyes changed from normal to beyond normal under the villain's influence (Alisa has red under Jin's influence, Pyrrha has gold under Soul Edge's influence).**

**Both are turned back to their normal selves only by being defeated by the protagonists.**

**Anyway, Pyrrha has her right arm permanently like Nightmare, but her normal personality is still there, so imagine what would it be like if Alisa has red eyes permanently, but her normal personality is still there.  
**

**If there's another exampled based on the third similarity, tell that to Iris from MegaMan X4.**

**I feel sorry for Lars not getting the same ending type as Patroklos, as he did not have a deus ex machina, a reset button, after Alisa got shut down. If he did, it would be the same result as the latter's. I wish someone would try to put up a fanfiction about it.  
**

**When Tekken 7 comes, I wish something like this would come up.**


End file.
